whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Brand (CTD)
Brand, the Burning Wrath, is a Dauntain of the Cursed Doom. Overview Brand was born the youngest of four siblings. He was not treated well by his older brothers, who considered him no more than a punching bag for their frustrations. His first years in school weren't any better; he was just one of those children who attracted abuse. Perhaps it was his small size, or his bright red hair. In actuality, it was all these and more. When he was old enough (to his mind, anyway) and everything became too much for him to handle, he's wander off to a special place which no one else knew about, where he could sit for hours and daydream of the nations, people, and creatures he wished had been part of his life. When his Chrysalis came, he wasn't exactly surprised. He wasn't expecting it, but it was certainly what he'd been hoping for. It was a miraculous journey into the magical world he'd always known was there. A small motley had watched over his Chrysalis (two of whom were childlings and fellow students at his school) and took him in to teach him the ways of Glamour. For a time, everything was fine. He had friends and family who accepted him for what he was and could could finally defend himself from his tormentors (a little cantrip will go a long way). He was fine until he became a wilder, when he grew utterly insecure about his ability to do anything. All that childhood ridicule had an effect on his self-esteem, and mixing that with puberty and the transition into the wilder state did him no good whatsoever. The arrival of Reyna, a fox pooka, did little to help. she tormented Brand mercilessly, seemingly poking fun at his every fault and playing the cruelest jokes she could think of. In truth, she wasn't treating him any differently than anyone else. She'd just emerged from her Chrysalis and was simply enjoying herself. One night, after a particularly harrowing joke involving some baling wire, matchsticks, a pickup truck, and a Wayfare cantrip, Brand snapped. His Unseelie Legacy surged to the fore and he completely lost his temper. When he came to his senses, Reyna lay dead at his feet. He felt two distinct sensations while looking at the corpse. The first was the bone-deep chill of Banality settling into his body and soul. The second was a thrill at the feeling of power the killing gave him. He proceeded to dispose of the evidence in the best manner he knew how; he ate Reyna's remains. While he ate, he felt a measure of Reyna's power pass into him and this thrilled him even more. Brand wanted to experience that feeling again, so instead of returning to the freehold (where he knew they would question him about Reyna), he instead tracked down another Kithain he didn't like much; a sluagh who had never spoken to anyone's knowledge. Brand found him, killed him, and ate him. On this occasion, he took the time to savor the feast; sure enough, he felt the cold touch of Banality. It did take him a long time to devour the sluagh, however. This was only the beginning for Brand; it took little to set him off and plenty to sate his appetites. He discovers that he gained nothing from normal humans, and that he could take the power from Kithain without killing them first. The flavor of their pain was purer than that of their death. It has been three years since Brand devoured Reyna. In that time, he has probably slain and devoured at least a hundred Kithain to satisfy his insane craving. Those Kithain who attempt to track the activities of Dauntain believe his hunger has increased greatly recently. Image Brand's mortal seeming is that of a short, muscular, teenage man with his nose, lips, eyebrows, and various other body parts pierced. He prefers to wear leather biker gear which he covers with spikes. His fae mien is mostly that of a normal redcap, although it is twisted by the rage and frustration which drives him to devour his fellow changelings. Personal Brand knows that every Kithain he meets is out to torment him. If he torments them first, they can't ever hurt him. He also fears that if he loses the supply of Glamour he gets from devouring other fae, he'll be lost to Banality forever. Besides, he just loves the taste of Glamour-infused flesh. References # CTD. The Autumn People, pp. 89-90. Category:Unseelie (CTD) Category:Redcaps (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:Dauntain (CTD)